Envoy
Formerly known as Ben Tennyson, Envoy is one of the main antagonists in Ben 10: Ultimate Hero. Wanting revenge against Professor Paradox. Biography After the events of the Alien Force finale, ''The Final Battle: Part 2. Ben was infected by a cluster of parasites that were attracted from the Omnitrix. When it was destroyed, they moved into Ben's brain, unable for him to create new, long term memories. As time passed, Vilgax learned that Ben was suffering from the condition and was able to escape Earth, and create a devastating weapon that would destroy entire planets. Despite forgetting everything that's been happening ever since his memory loss began, Ben decides to join Gwen and Kevin. Despite their best efforts, Vilgax was able to destroy Earth. Leaving only a few thousand survivors. With help from the Plumbers, the surviving member's of Earth were able to settle down and create a colony on a planet that would be safe from Vilgax's tyranny. Gwen decides to take care of Ben on the colony. Kevin on the other hand, leaves, determined to find a cure for Ben. About a decade passes. Ben wakes up and talks to Gwen, still unaware of all of the events that took place. Gwen explains everything that happened after he was infected. Ben is overrun with grief and sadness that we was unable to stop Vilgax, but Gwen says that there was nothing he could of done. Later, Kevin arrives, announcing that he was able to develop a treatment for Ben. A slow, delicate, but effect process that would allow the parasites infecting Ben to be removed. One cluster is removed completely, but not all of them at the same time, doing so could cause serious mental trauma to Ben. After observing his test's, Kevin finds out that the image's he took on the cluster he removed from previous visits matched the one he just took recently. Indicating that the parasites didn't just vanish in the present, but also in the past. Leading to the conclusion that by removing all of the clusters, history would be altered. Ben would not have memory loss in the first place. Later on, the human colony is attacked by Vilgax's forces. Gwen is able to hold them off long enough for Kevin to complete the procedure, destroying all remaining parasites. Thus changing history. The forced removal of the parasites, threw Ben outside of normal space, and was trapped in a trans-dimensional void. After learning how to manipulate matter and energy in the void, Ben was able to change his physical appearance back to 16 years. Seeing how spending a decade of life when hardly remembering any of it was a waste of life on his part. Eventually, Ben came to the conclusion that Professor Paradox could of been able to prevent the destruction of Earth. As a result of being thrown out of normal space and time, Ben started suffering from a condition which caused his body to have painful injuries. Scarred and disfigured, Ben started operating under the name ''Envoy. Recruiting Albedo, and later Psyphon from the corrected timeline to do tasks related to time travel and alternate timelines. These events attracted the attention of Professor Paradox and Envoy's counterpart from the altered timeline, Ben Tennyson. At the end of the season, Envoy and Ben met each other face to face, where he explains his backstory, and have a brief confrontation before escaping. Appearance During the first season, Envoy appear's as a black, silhouette, blurred figure. His features are barely, if not hardly, seen. When he reveals himself, Envoy wears black attire. Personality Due to his recent complications, Envoy has a very keen and dark personality. Willing to betray his own servants when he deems them to be of no use to him anymore. Powers and Abilities While inside the trans-dimensional void, Envoy was able to communicate through different points in time. He was also able to send other people to alternate timelines and parallel universes. Envoy was able to transfer his temporal injuries he sustained to Professor Paradox, improving his health significantly. During his fight with Ben, he displays incredible strength and agility, and was able to block Big Chill's ice breath with his own bare hands. Episode Appearances *Twilight *Bound *Cold Storm *Damage *Past Proof *Terminal Expanse *Impulse *Forced Conclusions *Primary Target *The Prize *Shockwave: Part 1 *Shockwave: Part 2 *Ben² Trivia *The idea for the character was inspired by the Star Trek Enterprise character, widely called as Future Guy, a being from the future who was rumored to be revealed as the main character from the future, who sought to "correct history" and repair a corrupt future by influencing his younger self. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Revan100 Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Hero Category:Main Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Time Travelers Category:Former Heroes Category:Alternate Timeline Male Characters Category:Ben Tennysons Category:Human Males Category:Main Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Residents of Bellwood Category:Tennyson Family